Room humidifiers, such as portable mist-type humidifiers, and other containers housing a body of water are susceptible to bacteria and fungi growth within their water reservoirs. This bacteria and fungi can be transmitted into the air though the “misting” or atomization of water by the humidifier. This can cause significant health concerns for children, elderly, or anyone who has a weakened immune system.
Standing bodies of water such as those found in humidifiers are subject to contamination by a broad spectrum of microorganisms. In addition, many of the bacteria form biofilms and are therefore more difficult to control. Therefore, a product to control bacterial growth must be effective against a broad spectrum of microorganism, and must be able to function under a variety of water conditions.
Traditionally, oligodynamic metals, phosphates, and chlorination chemicals have been deployed into water by the use of large and sophisticated water treatment systems. These systems require that the oligodynamic, phosphates, and chlorine-based materials be contained in a separate filter-housing vessel. The water to be treated is then required to be pumped under pressure through this filter housing to bring the water in contact with the oligodynamic/phosphoric/chlorination materials. Under this scenario, elaborate filter vessels and pumps are required to treat the water. Such a system is not a viable or economical alternative for many smaller applications such as a room humidifier. Alternatively, technologies such as UV (ultraviolet) light and electrolysis have also been utilized for bacteria control in water, but both require complex electronic systems to operate effectively.
In addition, a variety of air filtration systems are known. These air filtration systems attempt to remove one or more contaminants (e.g., smoke, odors, etc.) from air. Efforts continue to provide devices having the ability to effectively remove contaminants from air.
There is a need in the art for an easily administered antimicrobial composition and/or device containing the same that provides one or more of the following features: prevents or slows bacteria growth in a fluid (e.g., water or air), the formation of scale deposits, removes bacteria from a fluid (e.g., water or air), removes biofilm from a surface of a container of water, controls the reoccurrence of bacteria growth on a surface of a container of water and in the water within the container, and prevents the formation of scale deposits in containers of standing water such as those in humidifiers and vaporizers.